Video chatting applications can be found on many types of computing devices such as mobile phones, tablets, and laptops. A user concerned about his or her appearance or the appearance of his or her background may not wish to video chat. A user wishing to remain anonymous may also not wish to video chat.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.